Johncroft
by maddieisreallyahatteru
Summary: A series of Johncroft one/two shots. Please leave prompts.


_Hi guys! I hope you like this._

_Enjoy_

_This one is a Johncroft._

**Chapter one**

**The day was a quiet one at 221B Baker street. Sherlock was attacking his most recent experiment and John was reading a paper. All was at peace.**

**Suddenly the door banged open, practically flying off its hinges. There in the doorway stood an outraged Mycroft Holmes, he looked uncharacteristically bedraggled. John had bad barely registered how sexy Mycroft looked, when Mycroft screached "Have you seen that Goddamn blog of yours Watson!!!" His voice rising an octave or two.**

**"Not since Sherlock's last case, Mycroft." John replied in a fairly civil manner, considering how he was being addressed.**

**"Well, John Hamish Watson, I demand you check!!!" Mycroft screamed.**

**John obeyed, for he was not in the mood tto have the full force of the British government fall down upon him.**

**Mycroft agitatedly tapped his ever-present umbrella on the floor as they waited for the laptop to boot up. At some point Sherlock had strolled in, probably for the purpose of making some scathing comment at his brother.When the page had loaded, Sherlock was beginning to look mildly curious as to what made his brother lose the impenetrable ice façade.**

**John scrolled down till he reached the comments section. There was a link, John hovered his mouse over it and looked to Mycroft for confirmation, who nodded nervously.**

**John clicked.**

**The link took him to a site called 'Fanfiction net'. Which sounded vaguely familiar.**

**There was a yellow warning that read, 'mature content'. John pressed proceed. A page came up, he clicked audio read. It said the following:**

_Mycroft gasped, he so rarely let his 'ice man'_ _sheild down. For John Watson, John was the only person he allowed to see him fall apart. John stroked his cock, at the caress Mycroft let out a breathy moan from under John. Then Mycroft looked into John's lust clouded eyes and gasped out, "Fuck me!" John__ let out a predatory growl as he lubed his fingers and set himself to preparing Mycroft. When he touched Mycroft's prostate, Mycroft threw his head back in pleasure, John nipped Mycroft's neck as he spoke, "I love you."_

_Mycroft smirked and said in a hourse voice, "It might be a topic of interest to you, that I return the sentiment." John captured the British Governments lips in his own, as he thought I REALLY LOVE THIS MAN._

_The end_

**shell-shocked silence filled the flat. Sherlock was the first person to break it, "That was... unexpected. I'm guessing there are more of these." Mycroft spoke, ,"Yes." Fortunately, he was too preoccupied to notice John shifting uncomfortably in his chair. John found himself grateful for the laptop on his lap, the idea of the man he idealised in such a compromising position had made his trousers embarrassingly tight.**

**Sherlock studied his brother, "But why are you here, then? You wouldn't be here if someone was writing smutty stories about you, unless they were about you and someone you- OH!!!"**

**Sherlock looked impossibly shocked, like he did when he made a deduction he didn't quite understand. John sighed speaking for the first time since hearing the story, "Care to explain your deduction, Sherlock?"**

**"Well-" Sherlock began but he was swiftly cut off by Mycroft, "No, he does not."**

**"Why not?" Sherlock wined**

**"Because, brother, it is not your deduction to share." Sherlock glared, then his face slowly split into a grin, "Then surely you should tell us yourself." Mycroft was speechless, Sherlock smirked.**

**"Fine, Sherlock leave. I wish to speak to John alone." Sherlock's grin faltered, he clearly didn't anticipate Mycroft giving in so easily. But he left all the same a small frown on his face.**

**"John." Mycroft said passionately as looked into his eyes. John jumped the sound of his name spoken with such emotion from those lips. "John, there's something I need to tell you." John smiled and nodded for Mycroft to continue. "I...I..." John reached out and placed a hand on Mycroft's, Mycroft breathed deeply before trying again, "I love you, John." John gaped. Then after a couple of seconds dived forwards and captured Mycroft's lip's in his own.**

_Hi it's me again. I've decided to make this a series of one/two shots on Johncroft. I accept prompts, leave them in the comment/reveiws._

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
